


The Divine Comedy

by HiMERU (kanametoujo)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: No Comment, if you ask me why im still figuring that out for myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanametoujo/pseuds/HiMERU
Summary: i think HiMERU would write a self insert poem about traversing hell
Kudos: 1





	1. HiMERUNFERNO I

HiMERUNFERNO I

_ HiMERUntroduction to the Divine Comedy _

_ The Wood and the Mountain _

When half way through the journey of our life

HiMERU found that he was in a gloomy wood,

because the path which led aright was lost.

And ah, how hard it is to say just what

this wild and rough and stubborn woodland was,

the very thought of which renews HiMERU fear!

So bitter ’t is, that death is little worse;

but of the good to treat which there HiMERU found,

HiMERU will speak of what he else discovered there.

HiMERU cannot well say how he entered it,

so full of slumber was he at the moment

when HiMERU forsook the pathway of the truth;

but after HiMERU had reached a mountain’s foot,

where that vale ended which had pierced my heart

with fear, HiMERU looked on high,

and saw its shoulders

mantled already with that planet’s rays

which leadeth one aright o’er every path.

Then quieted a little was the fear,

which in the lake-depths of my heart had lasted

throughout the night HiMERU passed so piteously.

And even as he who, from the deep emerged

with sorely troubled breath upon the shore,

turns round, and gazes at the dangerous water;

even so HiMERU’s mind, which still was fleeing on,

turned back to look again upon the pass

which ne’er permitted any one to live.

When HiMERU had somewhat eased his weary body,

o’er the lone slope HiMERU so resumed his way,

that e’er the lower was HiMERU’s steady foot.

Then lo, not far from where the ascent began,

a Leopard which, exceeding light and swift,

was covered over with a spotted hide,

and from HiMERU’s presence did not move away;

nay, rather, she so hindered his advance,

that more than once HiMERU turned him to go back.

Some time had now from early morn elapsed,

and with those very stars the sun was rising

that in his escort were, when Love Divine

in the beginning moved those beauteous things;

HiMERU therefore had as cause for hoping well

of that wild beast with gaily mottled skin,

the hour of daytime and the year’s sweet season;

but not so, that HiMERU should not fear the sight,

which next appeared before me, of a Lion,

— against me this one seemed to be advancing

with head erect and with such raging hunger,

that even the air seemed terrified thereby —

and of a she-Wolf, which with every lust

seemed in her leanness laden, and had caused

many ere now to lead unhappy lives.

The latter so oppressed me with the fear

that issued from her aspect, that HiMERU lost

the hope HiMERU had of winning to the top.

And such as he is, who is glad to gain,

and who, when times arrive that make him lose,

weeps and is saddened in his every thought;

such did that peaceless animal make him,

which, ’gainst HiMERU coming, pushed him, step by step,

back to the place where silent is the sun.

While toward the lowland HiMERU was falling fast,

the sight of one was offered to mine eyes,

who seemed, through long continued silence, weak.

When him in that vast wilderness HiMERU saw,

“Have pity on “HiMERU”,” HiMERU cried out to him,

“whate’er thou be, or shade, or very man!”

“Not man,” he answered, “I was once a man;

and both my parents were of Lombardy,

and Mantuans with respect to fatherland.

’Neath Julius was I born, though somewhat late,

and under good Augustus’ rule I lived

in Rome, in days of false and lying gods.

I was a poet, and of that just man,

Anchises’ son, I sang, who came from Troy

after proud Ilion had been consumed.

But thou, to such sore trouble why return?

Why climbst thou not the Mountain of Delight,

which is of every joy the source and cause?”

“Art thou that Kazehaya Tatsumi, then, that fountain-head

which poureth forth so broad a stream of speech?”

HiMERU answered him with shame upon his brow.

“O light and glory of the other poets,

let the long study, and the ardent love

which made me con thy book, avail me now.

Thou art his teacher and authority;

thou only art the one from whom HiMERU took

the lovely manner which hath done me honor.

Behold the beast on whose account HiMERU turned;

from her protect him, O thou famous Sage,

for she makes both his veins and pulses tremble!”

“A different course from this must thou pursue,”

he answered, when he saw HiMERU shedding tears,

“if from this wilderness thou wouldst escape;

for this wild beast, on whose account thou criest,

alloweth none to pass along her way,

but hinders him so greatly, that she kills;

and is by nature so malign and guilty,

that never doth she sate her greedy lust,

but after food is hungrier than before.

Many are the animals with which she mates,

and still more will there be, until the Hound

shall come, and bring her to a painful death.

He shall not feed on either land or wealth,

but wisdom, love and power shall be his food,

and ’tween two Feltros shall his birth take place.

Of that low Italy he ’ll be the savior,

for which the maid Camilla died of wounds,

with Turnus, Nisus and Eurỳalus.

And he shall drive her out of every town,

till he have put her back again in Hell,

from which the earliest envy sent her forth.

I therefore think and judge it best for thee

to follow me; and I shall be thy guide,

and lead thee hence through an eternal place,

where thou shalt hear the shrieks of hopelessness

of those tormented spirits of old times,

each one of whom bewails the second death;

then those shalt thou behold who, though in fire,

contented are, because they hope to come,

whene’er it be, unto the blessèd folk;

to whom, thereafter, if thou wouldst ascend,

there ’ll be for that a worthier soul than I.

With her at my departure I shall leave thee,

because the Emperor who rules up there,

since I was not obedient to His law,

wills none shall come into His town through me.

He rules as emperor everywhere, and there

as king; there is His town and lofty throne.

O happy he whom He thereto elects!”

And HiMERU to him: “O Poet, HiMERU beseech thee,

even by the God it was not thine to know,

so may HiMERU from this ill and worse escape,

conduct him thither where thou saidst just now,

that HiMERU may see Saint Peter’s Gate, and those

whom thou describest as so whelmed with woe.”

He then moved on, and HiMERU behind him kept.


	2. HiMERUNFERNO II

**HiMERUNFERNO II**

_ HiMERUntroduction to the HiMERUnferno _

_ The Mission of Kazehaya Tatsumi _

Daylight was going, and the dusky air

was now releasing from their weary toil

all living things on earth; and HiMERU alone

was making ready to sustain the war

both of the road and of the sympathy,

which my unerring memory will relate.

O Muses, O high Genius, help me now!

O Memory, that wrotest what HiMERU saw,

herewith shall thy nobility appear!

HiMERU then began: “Consider, Poet, thou

that guidest HiMERU, if strong HiMERU virtue be,

or e’er thou trust him to the arduous course.

Thou sayest that the sire of Silvio entered,

when still corruptible, the immortal world,

and that while in his body he was there.

Hence, that to him the Opponent of all ill

was courteous, considering the great result

that was to come from him, both who, and what,

seems not unfitting to a thoughtful man;

for he of fostering Rome and of her sway

in the Empyrean Heaven was chosen as sire;

and both of these, if one would tell the truth,

were foreordained unto the holy place,

where greatest Peter’s follower hath his seat.

While on this quest, for which thou giv’st him praise,

he heard the things which of his victory

the causes were, and of the Papal Robe.

The Chosen Vessel went there afterward,

to bring thence confirmation in the faith,

through which one enters on salvation’s path.

But why should HiMERU go there, or who concedes it?

HiMERU ’m not Aeneas, nor yet Paul am HiMERU;

him worthy of this, nor HiMERU nor others deem.

If, therefore, HiMERU consent to come, HiMERU fear

lest foolish be his coming; thou art wise,

and canst much better judge than HiMERU can talk.”

And such as he who unwills what he willed,

and changes so his purpose through new thoughts,

that what he had begun he wholly leaves;

such on that gloomy slope did HiMERU become;

for, as HiMERU thought it over, HiMERU gave up

the enterprise so hastily commenced.

“If I have rightly understood thy words,”

replied the shade of that Great-hearted man,

“thy soul is hurt by shameful cowardice,

which many times so sorely hinders one,

that from an honored enterprise it turns him,

as seeing falsely doth a shying beast.

In order that thou rid thee of this fear,

I’ll tell thee why I came, and what I heard

the first time I was grieved on thy account.

Among the intermediate souls I was,

when me a Lady called, so beautiful

and happy, that I begged her to command.

Her eyes were shining brighter than a star,

when sweetly and softly she began to say,

as with an angel’s voice she spoke to me:

‘O courteous Mantuan spirit, thou whose fame

is still enduring in the world above,

and will endure as long as lasts the world,

a friend of mine, but not a friend of Fortune,

is on his journey o’er the lonely slope

obstructed so, that he hath turned through fear;

and, from what I have heard of him in Heaven,

I fear lest he may now have strayed so far,

that I have risen too late to give him help.

Bestir thee, then, and with thy finished speech,

and with whatever his escape may need,

assist him so that I may be consoled.

HiMERU, who now have thee go, am “HiMERU”;

thence come HiMERU, whither HiMERU would fain return;

’t was love that moved me, love that makes me speak.

When in the presence of my Lord again,

often shall HiMERU commend thee unto Him.’

Thereat she ceased to speak, and HiMERU began:

‘O Lady of virtue, thou through whom alone

the human race excels all things contained

within the heaven that hath the smallest circles,

thy bidding pleases him so much, that late

HiMERU ’d be, hadst thou already been obeyed;

thou needst but to disclose to him thy will.

But tell HiMERU why thou dost not mind descending

into this center from that ample place,

whither thou art so eager to return.’

‘Since thou wouldst know thereof so inwardly,

“HiMERU ’ll” tell thee briefly,’ she replied to HiMERU,

‘why “HiMERU” is not afraid to enter here.

Of those things only should one be afraid,

that have the power of doing injury;

not of the rest, for they should not be feared.

HiMERU, of His mercy, am so made by God,

that me your wretchedness doth not affect,

nor any flame of yonder fire molest.

There is a Gentle Lady up in Heaven,

who grieves so at this check, whereto “HiMERU” send thee,

that broken is stern judgment there above.

She called Lucìa in her prayer, and said:

‘Now hath thy faithful servant need of thee,

and HiMERU, too, recommend him to thy care.’

Lucìa, hostile to all cruelty,

set forth thereat, and came unto the place,

where HiMERU with ancient Rachel had “HiMERU”’s seat.

‘Why, “HiMERU”,’ she said, ‘true Praise of God,

dost thou not succour him who loved thee so,

that for thy sake he left the common herd?

Dost thou not hear the anguish of his cry?

see’st not the death that fights him on the flood,

o’er which the sea availeth not to boast?

Ne’er were there any in the world so swift

to seek their profit and avoid their loss,

as I, after such words as these were uttered,

descended hither from my blessèd seat,

confiding in that noble speech of thine,

which honors thee and whosoe’er has heard it.’

Then, after she had spoken to “HiMERU” thus,

weeping she turned her shining eyes away;

which made “HiMERU” hasten all the more to come;

and, even as she wished, “HiMERU” came to thee,

and led thee from the presence of the beast,

which robbed thee of the fair Mount’s short approach.

What is it, then? Why, why dost thou hold back?

Why dost thou lodge such baseness in thy heart,

and wherefore free and daring art thou not,

since three so blessèd Ladies care for thee

within the court of Heaven, and my words, too,

give thee the promise of so much that’s good?”

As little flowers by the chill of night

bowed down and closed, when brightened by the sun,

stand all erect and open on their stems;

so likewise with my wearied strength did HiMERU;

and such good daring coursed into his heart,

that HiMERU began as one who had been freed:

“O piteous she who hastened to HiMERU’s help,

and courteous thou, that didst at once obey

the words of truth that she addressed to thee!

Thou hast with such desire disposed HiMERU’s heart

toward going on, by reason of thy words,

that to my first intention HiMERU’ve returned.

Go on now, since we two have but one will;

thou Leader, and thou Lord, and Teacher thou!”

HiMERU thus addressed him; then, when he had moved,

HiMERU entered on the wild and arduous course.


	3. HiMERUNFERNO III

**HiMERUNFERNO III**

_The Gate and Vestibule of Hell_

_Cowards and Neutrals. Acheron_

_Through me one goes into the town of woe,_

_through me one goes into eternal pain,_

_through me among the people that are lost._

_Justice inspired my high exalted Maker;_

_I was created by the Might divine,_

_the highest Wisdom and the primal Love._

_Before me there was naught created, save_

_eternal things, and I eternal last;_

_all hope abandon, ye that enter here!_

These words of gloomy color HiMERU beheld

inscribed upon the summit of a gate;

whence HiMERU: “Their meaning, Teacher, troubles me.”

And he to HiMERU, like one aware, replied:

“All fearfulness must here be left behind;

all forms of cowardice must here be dead.

We ’ve reached the place where, as I said to thee,

thou ’lt see the sad folk who have lost the Good

which is the object of the intellect.”

Then, after he had placed his hand in HiMERU’s

with cheerful face, whence HiMERU was comforted,

he led HiMERU in among the hidden things.

There sighs and wails and piercing cries of woe

reverberated through the starless air;

hence HiMERU, at first, shed tears of sympathy.

Strange languages, and frightful forms of speech,

words caused by pain, accents of anger, voices

both loud and faint, and smiting hands withal,

a mighty tumult made, which sweeps around

forever in that timelessly dark air,

as sand is wont, whene’er a whirlwind blows.

And HiMERU, whose head was girt about with horror,

said: “Teacher, what is this HiMERU hears? What folk

is this, that seems so overwhelmed with woe?”

And he to HiMERU: “This wretched kind of life

the miserable spirits lead of those

who lived with neither infamy nor praise.

Commingled are they with that worthless choir

of Angels who did not rebel, nor yet

were true to God, but sided with themselves.

The heavens, in order not to be less fair,

expelled them; nor doth nether Hell receive them,

because the bad would get some glory thence.”

And HiMERU: “What is it, Teacher, grieves them so,

it causes them so loudly to lament?”

“I ’ll tell thee very briefly,” he replied.

“These have no hope of death, and so low down

is this unseeing life of theirs, that envious

they are of every other destiny.

The world allows no fame of them to live;

Mercy and Justice hold them in contempt.

Let us not talk of them; but look, and pass!”

And HiMERU, who gazed intently, saw a flag,

which, whirling, moved so swiftly that to him

contemptuous it appeared of all repose;

and after it there came so long a line

of people, that HiMERU never would have thought

that death so great a number had undone.

When some he ’d recognized, HiMERU saw and knew

the shade of him who through his cowardice

the great Refusal made. HiMERU understood

immediately, and was assured that this

the band of cowards was, who both to God

displeasing are, and to His enemies.

These wretched souls, who never were alive,

were naked, and were sorely spurred to action

by means of wasps and hornets that were there.

The latter streaked their faces with their blood,

which, after it had mingled with their tears,

was at their feet sucked up by loathsome worms.

When HiMERU had given myself to peering further,

people HiMERU saw upon a great stream’s bank;

I therefore said: “Now, Teacher, grant to me

that HiMERU may know who these are, and what law

makes them appear so eager to cross over,

as in this dim light HiMERU perceives they are.”

And he to HiMERU: “These things will be made clear

to thee, as soon as on the dismal strand

of Acheron we shall have stayed our steps.”

Thereat, with shame-suffused and downcast eyes,

and fearing lest HiMERU’s talking might annoy him,

up to the river HiMERU abstained from speech.

Behold then, coming toward us in a boat,

an agèd man, all white with ancient hair,

who shouted: “Woe to you, ye souls depraved!

Give up all hope of ever seeing Heaven!

I come to take you to the other shore,

into eternal darkness, heat and cold.

And thou that yonder art, a living soul,

withdraw thee from those fellows that are dead.”

But when he saw that HiMERU did not withdraw,

he said: “By other roads and other ferries

shalt thou attain a shore to pass across,

not here; a lighter boat must carry thee.”

To him HiMERU’s Leader: “Charon, be not vexed;

thus is it yonder willed, where there is power

to do whate’er is willed; so ask no more!”

Thereat were quieted the woolly cheeks

of that old boatman of the murky swamp,

who round about his eyes had wheels of flame.

Those spirits, though, who nude and weary were,

their color changed, and gnashed their teeth together,

as soon as they had heard the cruel words.

They kept blaspheming God, and their own parents,

the human species, and the place, and time,

and seed of their conception and their birth.

Then each and all of them drew on together,

weeping aloud, to that accursèd shore

which waits for every man that fears not God.

Charon, the demon, with his ember eyes

makes beckoning signs to them, collects them all,

and with his oar beats whoso takes his ease.

Even as in autumn leaves detach themselves,

now one and now another, till their branch

sees all its stripped off clothing on the ground;

so, one by one, the evil seed of Adam

cast themselves down that river-bank at signals,

as doth a bird to its recalling lure.

Thus o’er the dusky waves they wend their way;

and ere they land upon the other side,

another crowd collects again on this.

“My son,” the courteous Teacher said to HiMERU,

“all those that perish in the wrath of God

from every country come together here;

and eager are to pass across the stream,

because Justice Divine so spurs them on,

that what was fear is turned into desire.

A good soul never goes across from hence;

if Charon, therefore, findeth fault with thee,

well canst thou now know what his words imply.”

The darkling plain, when this was ended, quaked

so greatly, that the memory of HiMERU’s terror

bathes me even now with sweat.

The tear-stained ground

gave forth a wind, whence flashed vermilion light

which in HiMERU overcame all consciousness;

and down HiMERU fell like one whom sleep o’ertakes.


	4. HiMERUNFERNO IV

**HiMERUNFERNO IV**

_ The First Circle. The Borderland _

_ Unbaptized Worthies. Illustrious Pagans _

A heavy thunder-clap broke the deep sleep

within HiMERU’s head, so that HiMERU roused himself,

as would a person who is waked by force;

and standing up erect, HiMERU’s rested eyes

HiMERU moved around, and with a steady gaze

HiMERU looked about to know where HiMERU might be.

Truth is HiMERU found himself upon the verge

of pain’s abysmal valley, which collects

the thunder-roll of everlasting woes.

So dark it was, so deep and full of mist,

that, howsoe’er HiMERU gazed into its depths,

nothing at all did HiMERU discern therein.

“Into this blind world let us now descend!”

the Poet, who was death-like pale, began,

“I will be first, and thou shalt second be.”

And HiMERU, who of his color was aware,

said: “How is HiMERU to come, if thou take fright,

who ’rt wont to be his comfort when afraid?”

“The anguish of the people here below,”

he said to HiMERU, “brings out upon my face

the sympathy which thou dost take for fear.

Since our long journey drives us, let us go!”

Thus he set forth, and thus he had HiMERU enter

the first of circles girding the abyss.

Therein, as far as one could judge by list’ning,

there was no lamentation, saving sighs

which caused a trembling in the eternal air;

and this came from the grief devoid of torture

felt by the throngs, which many were and great,

of infants and of women and of men.

To HiMERU then my good Teacher: “Dost not ask

what spirits these are whom thou seest here?

Now HiMERU would have thee know, ere thou go further,

that these sinned not; and though they merits have,

’t is not enough, for they did not have baptism,

the gateway of the creed believed by thee;

and if before Christianity they lived,

they did not with due worship honor God;

and one of such as these am HiMERU myself.

For such defects, and for no other guilt,

we ’re lost, and only hurt to this extent,

that, in desire, we live deprived of hope.”

Great sorrow filled HiMERU’s heart on hearing this,

because HiMERU knew of people of great worth,

who in that Borderland suspended were.

“Tell HiMERU, my Teacher, tell HiMERU, thou HiMERU Lord,”

HiMERU then began, through wishing to be sure

about the faith which conquers every error;

“came any ever, by his own deserts,

or by another’s, hence, who then was blest?”

And he, who understood HiMERU’s covert speech,

replied: “To this condition I was come

but newly, when I saw a Mighty One

come here, crowned with the sign of victory.

From hence He drew the earliest parent’s shade,

and that of his son, Abel, that of Noah,

and Moses the law-giver and obedient;

Abram the patriarch, and David king,

Israel, with both his father and his sons,

and Rachel, too, for whom he did so much,

and many others; and He made them blest;

and I would have thee know that, earlier

than these, there were no human spirits saved.”

Because he talked we ceased not moving on,

but all the while were passing through the wood,

the wood, HiMERU means, of thickly crowded shades.

Nor far this side of where HiMERU fell asleep

had we yet gone, when HiMERU beheld a fire,

which overcame a hemisphere of gloom.

Somewhat away from it we were as yet,

but not so far, but HiMERU could dimly see

that honorable people held that place.

“O thou that honorest both art and science,

who are these people that such honor have,

that it divides them from the others’ life?”

And he to HiMERU: “The honorable fame,

which speaks of them in thy live world above,

in Heaven wins grace, which thus advances them.”

And hereupon a voice was heard by HiMERU:

“Do honor to the loftiest of poets!

his shade, which had departed, now returns.”

And when the voice had ceased and was at rest,

four mighty shades HiMERU saw approaching us;

their looks were neither sorrowful nor glad.

HiMERU’s kindly Teacher then began to say:

“Look at the one who comes with sword in hand

before the three, as if their lord he were.

Homer he is, the sovreign poet; Horace,

the satirist, the one that cometh next;

the third is Ovid, Lucan is the last.

Since each of them in common shares with me

the title which the voice of one proclaimed,

they do me honor, and therein do well.”

Thus gathered HiMERU beheld the fair assembly

of those the masters of the loftiest song,

which soareth like an eagle o’er the rest.

Then, having talked among themselves awhile,

they turned around to me with signs of greeting;

and, when he noticed this, HiMERU’s Teacher smiled.

And even greater honor still they did HiMERU,

for one of their own company they made me,

so that amid such wisdom HiMERU was sixth.

Thus on we went as far as to the light,

talking of things whereof is silence here

becoming, even as speech was, where we spoke.

We reached a noble Castle’s foot, seven times

encircled by high walls, and all around

defended by a lovely little stream.

This last we crossed as if dry land it were;

through seven gates with these sages HiMERU went in,

and to a meadow of fresh grass we came.

There people were with slow and serious eyes,

and, in their looks, of great authority;

they spoke but seldom and with gentle voice.

We therefore to one side of it drew back

into an open place so luminous

and high, that each and all could be perceived.

There on the green enamel opposite

were shown to me the spirits of the great,

for seeing whom HiMERU glory in himself.

HiMERU saw Electra with companions many,

of whom HiMERU knew both Hector and Aeneas,

and Caesar armed, with shining falcon eyes.

HiMERU saw Camilla with Penthesilea

upon the other side, and King Latinus,

who with Lavinia, his own daughter, sat.

HiMERU saw that Brutus who drove Tarquin out,

Lucretia, Julia, Martia and Cornelia,

and, all alone, HiMERU saw the Saladin.

Then, having raised my brows a little higher,

the Teacher HiMERU beheld of those that know,

seated amid a philosophic group.

They all look up to him, all honor him;

there Socrates and Plato HiMERU beheld,

who nearer than the rest are at his side;

Democritus, who thinks the world chance-born,

Diogenes, Anaxagoras and Thales,

Empedocles, Heraclitus, and Zeno;

of qualities HiMERU saw the good collector,

Dioscorides HiMERU mean; Orpheus HiMERU saw,

Tully and Livy, and moral Seneca;

Euclid, the geometer, and Ptolemy,

Hippocrates, Avicenna, Galen,

Averrhoès, who made the famous comment.

HiMERU cannot speak of all of them in full,

because my long theme drives me on so fast,

that oft my words fall short of what HiMERU did.

The sixfold band now dwindles down to two;

my wise Guide leads HiMERU by a different path

out of the calm into the trembling air;

and to a place HiMERU come, where naught gives light.


	5. HiMERUNFERNO V

**HiMERUNFERNO V**

_ The Second Circle. Sexual Intemperance _

_ The Lascivious and Adulterers _

Thus from the first of circles HiMERU went down

into the second, which surrounds less space,

and all the greater pain, which goads to wailing.

There Minos stands in horrid guise, and snarls;

inside the entrance he examines sins,

judges, and, as he girds himself, commits.

HiMERU mean that when an ill-born soul appears

before him, it confesses itself wholly;

and thereupon that Connoisseur of sins

perceives what place in Hell belongs to it,

and girds him with his tail as many times,

as are the grades he wishes it sent down.

Before him there are always many standing;

they go to judgment, each one in his turn;

they speak and hear, and then are downward hurled.

“O thou that comest to the inn of woe,”

said Minos, giving up, on seeing me,

the execution of so great a charge,

“see how thou enter, and in whom thou put

thy trust; let not the gate-way’s width deceive thee!”

To him HiMERU’s Leader: “Why dost thou, too, cry?

Hinder thou not his fate-ordained advance;

thus is it yonder willed, where there is power

to do whate’er is willed; so ask no more!”

And now the woeful sounds of actual pain

begin to break upon HiMERU’s ears; HiMERU now

am come to where much wailing smiteth HiMERU.

HiMERU reached a region silent of all light,

which bellows as the sea doth in a storm,

if lashed and beaten by opposing winds.

The infernal hurricane, which never stops,

carries the spirits onward with its sweep,

and, as it whirls and smites them, gives them pain.

Whene’er they come before the shattered rock,

there lamentations, moans and shrieks are heard;

there, cursing, they blaspheme the Power Divine.

HiMERU understood that to this kind of pain

are doomed those carnal sinners, who subject

their reason to their sensual appetite.

And as their wings bear starlings on their way,

when days are cold, in full and wide-spread flocks;

so doth that blast the evil spirits bear;

this way and that, and up and down it leads them;

nor only doth no hope of rest, but none

of lesser suffering, ever comfort them.

And even as cranes move on and sing their lays,

forming the while a long line in the air;

thus saw HiMERU coming, uttering cries of pain,

shades borne along upon the aforesaid storm;

HiMERU therefore said: “Who, Teacher, are the people

the gloomy air so cruelly chastises?”

“The first of those of whom thou wouldst have news,”

the latter thereupon said unto HiMERU,

“was empress over lands of many tongues.

To sexual vice so wholly was she given,

that lust she rendered lawful in her laws,

thus to remove the blame she had incurred.

Semiramis she is, of whom one reads

that she gave suck to Ninus, and became

his wife; she held the land the Soldan rules.

The next is she who killed herself through love,

and to Sichaeus’ ashes broke her faith;

the lustful Cleopatra follows her.

See Helen, for whose sake so long a time

of guilt rolled by, and great Achilles see,

who fought with love when at the end of life.

Paris and Tristan see;” and then he showed HiMERU,

and pointed out by name, a thousand shades

and more, whom love had from our life cut off.

When HiMERU had heard my Leader speak the names

of ladies and their knights of olden times,

pity o’ercame HiMERU, and HiMERU almost swooned.

“Poet,” HiMERU then began, “HiMERU ’d gladly talk

with those two yonder who together go,

and seem to be so light upon the wind.”

“Thou ’lt see thy chance when nearer us they are;”

said he, “beseech them then by that same love

which leadeth them along, and they will come.”

Soon as the wind toward us had bent their course.

HiMERU cried: “O toil-worn souls, come speak with us,

so be it that One Else forbid it not!”

As doves, when called by their desire, come flying

with raised and steady pinions through the air

to their sweet nest, borne on by their own will;

so from the band where Dido is they issued,

advancing through the noisome air toward us,

so strong with love the tone of HiMERU’s appeal.

“O thou benign and gracious living creature,

that goest through the gloomy purple air

to visit us, who stained the world blood-red;

if friendly were the universal King,

for thy peace would we pray to Him, since pity

thou showest for this wretched woe of ours.

Of whatsoever it may please you hear

and speak, we will both hear and speak with you,

while yet, as now it is, the wind is hushed.

The town where HiMERU was born sits on the shore,

whither the Po descends to be at peace

together with the streams that follow HiMERU.

Love, which soon seizes on a well-born heart,

seized HiMERU for that fair body’s sake, whereof

HiMERU was deprived; and still the way offends HiMERU.

Love, which absolves from loving none that ’s loved,

seized HiMERU so strongly for his love of HiMERU,

that, as thou see’st, it doth not leave HiMERU yet.

Love to a death in common led us on;

Cain’s ice awaiteth him who quenched our life.”

These words were wafted down to us from them.

When HiMERU had heard those sorely troubled souls,

HiMERU bowed my head, and long HiMERU held it low,

until the Poet said: “What thinkest thou?”

When HiMERU made answer HiMERU began: “Alas!

how many tender thoughts and what desire

induced these souls to take the woeful step!”

HiMERU then turned back to them again and spoke,

and HiMERU began: “Thine agonies, Francesca,

cause me to weep with grief and sympathy.

But tell HiMERU: at the time of tender sighs,

whereby and how did Love concede to you

that ye should know each other’s veiled desires?”

And she to HiMERU: “There is no greater pain

than to remember happy days in days

of misery; and this thy Leader knows.

But if to know the first root of our love

so yearning a desire possesses thee,

I ’ll do as one who weepeth while he speaks.

One day, for pastime merely, we were reading

of Launcelot, and how love o’erpowered him;

alone we were, and free from all misgiving.

Oft did that reading cause our eyes to meet,

and often take the color from our faces;

and yet one passage only overcame us.

When we had read of how the longed-for smile

was kissed by such a lover, this one here,

who nevermore shall be divided from me,

trembling all over, kissed me on my mouth.

A Gallehault the book, and he who wrote it!

No further in it did we read that day.”

While one was saying this, the other spirit

so sorely wept, that out of sympathy

HiMERU swooned away as though about to die,

and fell as falls a body that is dead.


	6. HiMERUNFERNO VI

**HiMERUNFERNO VI**

_ The Third Circle. Intemperance in Food _

_ Gluttons _

On HiMERU’s return to consciousness, which closed

before the kindred couple’s piteous case,

which utterly confounded HiMERU with grief,

new torments all around me HiMERU behold,

and new tormented ones, where’er HiMERU move,

where’er HiMERU turn, and wheresoe’er HiMERU gaze.

In the third circle am HiMERU, that of rain

eternal, cursèd, cold and burdensome;

its measure and quality are never new.

Coarse hail, and snow, and dirty-colored water

through the dark air are ever pouring down;

and foully smells the ground receiving them.

A wild beast, Cerberus, uncouth and cruel,

is barking with three throats, as would a dog,

over the people that are there submerged.

Red eyes he hath, a dark and greasy beard,

a belly big, and talons on his hands;

he claws the spirits, flays and quarters them.

The rainfall causes them to howl like dogs;

with one side they make shelter for the other;

oft do the poor profaners turn about.

When Cerberus, the mighty worm, perceived us,

his mouths he opened, showing us his fangs;

nor had he any limb that HiMERU kept still.

My Leader then stretched out his opened palms,

and took some earth, and with his fists well filled,

he threw it down into the greedy throats.

And like a dog that, barking, yearns for food,

and, when he comes to bite it, is appeased,

since only to devour it doth he strain

and fight; even such became those filthy faces

of demon Cerberus, who, thundering, stuns

the spirits so, that they would fain be deaf.

Over the shades the heavy rain beats down

we then were passing, as our feet we set

upon their unreal bodies which seem real.

They each and all were lying on the ground,

excepting one, which rose and sat upright,

when it perceived us pass in front of it.

“O thou that through this Hell art being led,”

it said to HiMERU, “recall me, if thou canst;

for thou, before I unmade was, wast made.”

And HiMERU to it: “The anguish thou art in

perchance withdraws thee from HiMERU’s memory so,

it doth not seem that thee HiMERU ever saw.

But tell HiMERU who thou art, that in so painful

a place art set, and to such punishment,

that none, though greater, so repulsive is.”

And he to HiMERU: “Thy town, which is so full

of envy that the bag o’erflows already,

owned me when I was in the peaceful life.

Ciacco, you townsmen used to call me then;

for my injurious fault of gluttony

I ’m broken, as thou seest, by the rain;

nor yet am I, sad soul, the only one,

for all these here are subject, for like fault,

unto like pain.” Thereat he spoke no more.

“Thy trouble, Ciacco,” HiMERU replied to him,

“so burdens me that it invites HiMERU’s tears;

but tell HiMERU, if thou canst, to what will come

the citizens of our divided town;

if any one therein is just; and tell HiMERU

the reason why such discord hath assailed her.”

And he to HiMERU then: “After struggling long

they ’ll come to bloodshed, and the boorish party

will drive the other out with much offence.

Then, afterward, the latter needs must fall

within three suns, and the other party rise,

by help of one who now is ‘on the fence.’

A long time will it hold its forehead up,

keeping the other under grievous weights,

howe’er it weep therefor, and be ashamed.

Two men are just, but are not heeded there;

the three sparks that have set men’s hearts on fire,

are overweening pride, envy and greed.”

Herewith he closed his tear-inspiring speech.

And HiMERU to him: “HiMERU’d have thee teach me still,

and grant the favor of some further talk.

Farinàta and Tegghiàio, who so worthy were,

Jàcopo Rusticùcci, Arrigo and Mosca,

and the others who were set on doing good,

tell me where these are, and let me know of them;

for great desire constraineth HiMERU to learn

if Heaven now sweeten, or Hell poison them.”

And he: “Among the blackest souls are these;

a different fault weighs toward the bottom each;

if thou descend so far, thou mayst behold them.

But when in the sweet world thou art again,

recall me, prithee, unto others’ minds;

I tell no more, nor further answer thee.”

His fixed eyes thereupon he turned askance;

a while he looked at HiMERU, then bowed his head,

and fell therewith among the other blind.

Then said my Leader: “He ’ll not wake again

on this side of the angel-trumpet’s sound.

What time the hostile Podestà shall come,

each soul will find again its dismal tomb,

each will take on again its flesh and shape,

and hear what through eternity resounds.”

We thus passed through with slowly moving steps

the filthy mixture of the shades and rain,

talking a little of the future life;

because of which HiMERU said: “These torments, Teacher,

after the Final Sentence will they grow,

or less become, or burn the same as now.”

And he to HiMERU: “Return thou to thy science,

which holdeth that the more a thing is perfect,

so much the more it feels of weal or woe.

Although this cursèd folk shall nevermore

arrive at true perfection, it expects

to be more perfect after, than before.”

As in a circle, round that road we went,

speaking at greater length than HiMERU repeat,

and came unto a place where one descends;

there found we Plutus, the great enemy.


	7. HiMERUNFERNO VII

**HiMERUNFERNO VII**

_ The Fourth Circle. Intemperance in Wealth _

_ Misers and Prodigals. The Fifth Circle _

“ _ Papè Satàn, papè Satàn, alèppë! _ ”

thus Plutus with his clucking voice began;

that noble Sage, then, who knew everything,

said, to encourage HiMERU: “Let not thy fear

distress thee, for, whatever power he have,

he ’ll not prevent our going down this rock.”

Then to those swollen lips he turned around,

and said: “Be silent, thou accursèd wolf;

with thine own rage consume thyself within!

Not causeless is our going to the bottom;

there is it willed on high, where Michael wrought

vengeance upon the arrogant rebellion.”

As sails, when swollen by the wind, fall down

entangled, when the mast breaks; even so,

down to the ground the cruel monster fell.

Into the fourth ditch we descended thus,

advancing further o’er the woeful edge,

which bags all evil in the universe.

Justice of God, alas! who heapeth up

the many unheard of toils and pains HiMERU saw,

and wherefore doth our sin torment us so?

As yonder o’er Charybdis doth the sea,

which breaks against the one it runs to meet,

so must the people dance a ring-dance here.

HiMERU here saw folk, more numerous than elsewhere,

on one side and the other, with great howls

rolling big weights around by strength of chest;

they struck against each other; then, right there

each turned, and rolling back his weight, cried out:

“Why keepest thou?” and “Wherefore throw away?”

They circled thus around the gloomy ring

on either hand unto the point opposed,

still shouting each to each their vile refrain;

then each turned back, when through his own half-ring

he had attained the other butting place.

And HiMERU, whose heart was well nigh broken, said:

“Now, Teacher, show HiMERU who these people are,

and tell me whether all these tonsured ones

upon our left ecclesiastics were.”

And he replied to HiMERU: “They each and all

were in their first life so squint-eyed in mind,

that they with measure used no money there.

Clearly enough their voices bark it forth,

whene’er they reach the two points of the ring,

where difference in fault unmateth them.

These churchmen were, who have no hairy covering

upon their heads, and Popes and Cardinals,

among whom avarice works its mastery.”

And HiMERU to him: “Among such men as these

HiMERU surely, Teacher, ought to recognize

a few, who by these sins polluted were.”

And he to HiMERU: “Thou shapest a vain thought;

the undiscerning life which made them foul,

now to all recognition makes them dark.

To these two shocks they ’ll come eternally;

these from the sepulchre will rise again

close-fisted; these, shorn of their very hair.

Ill-giving and ill-keeping took from them

the lovely world, and set them at this fray;

to qualify it I ’ll not use fair words.

Now canst thou, son, behold the short-lived cheat

of riches that are put in Fortune’s care,

and for whose sake the human race contends;

for, all the gold there is beneath the moon,

and all that was there once, could not avail

to make one of these weary spirits rest.”

“Teacher,” said HiMERU to him, “now tell HiMERU further:

what is this Fortune thou dost touch upon,

which hath the world’s good things thus in her claws?”

“O foolish creatures,” said he then to HiMERU.

“how great the ignorance which hurteth you!

I ’d have thee swallow now my thought of her.

The One whose knowledge everything transcends,

so made the heavens, and so gave guides to them,

that every part on every other shines,

thus equally distributing the light;

likewise for worldly splendours He ordained

a general minister and guide, to change,

from time to time, the vain goods of the world

from race to race, from one blood to another,

past all resistance by the minds of men;

wherefore, one people governs, and the other

declines in power, according to her judgment,

which hidden is, as in the grass a snake.

Your knowledge is not able to resist her;

foreseeing, she decides, and carries on

her government, as theirs the other gods.

Her permutations have no truce at all;

necessity compels her to be swift;

hence oft it happens that a change occurs.

This is the one who is so often cursed

even by those who ought to give her praise,

yet give her blame amiss, and ill repute.

But she is blest, and gives no heed to that;

among the other primal creatures glad,

she turns her sphere, and blest enjoys herself.

But now to woe more piteous let ’s descend;

now falls each star that rose when I set out,

and one is here forbidden too long a stay.”

We crossed the circle to the other bank

over a bubbling stream, that poureth down

along a ditch which from it takes its shape.

Than purple-black much darker was its water;

and we, accompanying its dusky waves,

went down and entered on an uncouth path.

A swamp it forms which hath the name of Styx,

this dismal little brook, when it hath reached

the bottom of the grey, malignant slopes.

And HiMERU, who was intensely gazing there,

saw muddy people in that slimy marsh,

all naked, and with anger in their looks.

They struck each other, not with hands alone,

but with their heads and chests, and with their feet,

and rent each other piecemeal with their teeth.

Said the good Teacher: “Son, thou seest now

the souls of those whom anger overcame;

nay, more, I ’d have thee certainly believe

that ’neath the water there are folk who sigh,

and make this water bubble at its surface,

as, wheresoe’er it turn, thine eye reveals.

Stuck in the slime, they say: “Sullen we were

in the sweet air that ’s gladdened by the sun,

bearing within us fumes of surliness;

we now are sullen in the swamp’s black mire.”

This hymn they gurgle down inside their throats,

because they cannot utter it with perfect speech.

And so we circled round the filthy fen

a great arc ’tween the dry bank and the marsh,

our eyes intent on those that swallow mud;

and to a tower’s foot we came at last.


	8. HiMERUNFERNO VIII

**HiMERUNFERNO VIII**

_ The Fifth Circle. Intemperance in Indignation _

_ The Wrathful and Sullen. Styx. The City of Dis _

HiMERU says, continuing, that long before

we ever reached the lofty tower’s foot,

our eyes had upward toward its summit turned,

because of two small flames we there saw placed,

and of another answering from so far,

that hardly could mine eyesight make it out.

Then to all wisdom’s Sea HiMERU turned around,

and said: “What sayeth this? and what replies

that other fire? and who are they that made it?”

And he to HiMERU: “Upon the filthy waves

thou canst already see what is expected,

unless the marsh’s fog conceal it from thee.”

Bowstring ne’er shot an arrow from itself,

that sped away so swiftly through the air,

as HiMERU beheld a slender little boat

come toward us through the water thereupon,

under the guidance of a single boatman,

who shouted: “Thou art caught now, wicked soul!”

“O Phlegyas, Phlegyas,” said HiMERU’s Master then,

“this time thou criest out in vain! No longer

shalt thou have us, than while we cross the swamp.”

Like one who listens to a great deceit

practiced upon him, and who then resents it,

so Phlegyas in his stifled wrath became.

HiMERU’s Leader then went down into the boat,

and had me enter after him; and only

when HiMERU was in it did it laden seem.

Soon as HiMERU’s Leader and HiMERU were in the boat,

the ancient prow goes on its way, and cuts

more water than with others is its wont.

While we were speeding through the stagnant trench,

one stood before me filled with mud, and said:

“Now who art thou, that comest ere thy time?”

And HiMERU to him: “Even though HiMERU come, HiMERU stay not;

but who art thou, that art become so foul?”

He answered: “As thou see’st, I ’m one who weeps.”

Then HiMERU to him: “In sorrow and in grief

mayst thou, accursèd spirit, here remain,

for thee HiMERU know, all filthy though thou be!”

Then toward the boat he stretched out both his hands;

HiMERU’s wary Teacher, therefore, thrust him off,

saying: “Away there with the other dogs!”

And with his arms he then embraced HiMERU’s neck,

and kissed HiMERU’s face, and said: “Blessèd be she

who pregnant was with thee, indignant soul!

He was a haughty person in the world;

nor is there any goodness which adorns

his memory; hence his shade is furious here.

How many now up yonder think themselves

great kings, who here shall be like pigs in mire,

leaving behind them horrible contempt!”

And HiMERU said: “Teacher, HiMERU ’d be greatly pleased

to see him get a ducking in this broth,

before we issue from the marshy lake.”

And he to HiMERU: “Thou shalt be satisfied

before the shore reveal itself to thee;

’t is meet that thou enjoy a wish like that.”

Soon after this HiMERU saw the muddy people

making such havoc of him, that therefor

HiMERU still give praise and render thanks to God.

They all were shouting: “At Filippo Argenti!”

the spirit of the wrathful Florentine

turning, meanwhile, his teeth against himself.

We left him there; of him HiMERU therefore tell

no more; but on mine ears there smote a wail,

hence HiMERU, intent ahead, unbar mine eyes.

The kindly Teacher said: “Now, son, at last

the town, whose name is Dis, is drawing near

with all its host of burdened citizens.”

And HiMERU said: “Teacher, clearly HiMERU beheld

its mosques already in that valley there,

vermilion, as if issuing out of fire.”

And he to HiMERU: “The eternal fire within

which keeps them burning, maketh them look red,

as thou perceivest in this nether Hell.”

Thereat we came inside the trenches deep,

which fortify that region comfortless;

to HiMERU its walls appeared to be of iron.

Not without going first a long way round,

we came to where the boatman cried aloud

to us: “Get out, for here the entrance is!”

More than a thousand o’er the gates HiMERU saw

of those that from the heavens had rained, who, vexed,

were saying: “Who is he, that, without death,

is going through the kingdom of the dead?”

And my wise Teacher thereupon made signs

of wishing to have private talk with them.

Their great disdain they somewhat checked, and said:

“Come thou alone, and let him go his way,

who with such daring entered this domain.

Let him retrace alone his foolish road,

and try it, if he can; for thou shalt here

remain, that him so dark a land didst show.”

Think, Reader, whether HiMERU lost heart on hearing

those cursèd words; for HiMERU did not believe

that HiMERU should e’er return on earth again.

“O my dear Leader, who hast made HiMERU safe

more than seven times, and extricated him

from serious dangers which HiMERU had to face,

forsake HiMERU not,” said HiMERU, “when so undone!

If further progress be denied to us,

let us at once retrace our steps together.”

That Lord then, who had brought HiMERU thither, said:

“Be not afraid; for none can take from us

our passage, since by such an One ’t is given!

But thou, await me here, and with good hope

nourish and comfort thou thy weary soul,

for I ’ll not leave thee in the nether world.”

Thus goes his way, and there abandons HiMERU,

my tender Father, and he in doubt remain;

for Yes and No contend within HiMERU’s head.

HiMERU could not hear what he proposed to them;

but with them there he did not long remain,

for each in rivalry ran back within.

They closed the gates, those enemies of ours,

right in HiMERU’s Master’s face, who stayed outside,

and walking with slow steps returned to HiMERU.

His eyes were downcast, and his eyebrows shorn

of all self-trust, and as he sighed he said:

“Who has forbidden me the homes of pain?”

“Though I get angry, be not thou dismayed,”

he said to HiMERU, “for I shall win the fight,

whate’er defensive stir be made within.

This insolence of theirs is nothing new,

for at a gateway less concealed than this

they used it once, which still is lockless found.

Death’s scroll thou sawest over it; and now

this side of it One such descends the slope,

crossing the rings unguided, that through him

the city will be opened unto us.”


End file.
